surprise!
by tyrells
Summary: massie gets a fun surprise for her birthday. / AU / short story.


**A/N:** I WILL DO A REVENGE EPILOGUE. it's coming. i'm just stuck on this one scene since... december. it's awful writer's block. IDKWHAT'SWRONGWITHME.

anyways, this came to me late in bed one night and has been sitting on my pc. i didn't want to post it yet, but i did it anyways. MAYBE I WILL GET OUT OF THIS FUNK.

so, surprise! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING IN FIRST PERSON. I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY IT OUT. IDK.

* * *

.

.

.

If there was one thing I hated, it was surprises. And Derrick Harrington, Claire Lyons, and Cam Fisher should have know that, given that they were my boyfriend, best friend, and best friend's boyfriend respectively.

So exactly why I allowed them to _blindfold_ me and drive me to my birthday surprise I had no idea …because I was seriously starting to regret it now.

"If you would just give me a—"

"Nope," Derrick cut across me instantly.

"Well, how would you even know if I'll like—"

"That's the point of a _surprise_, Mass," Claire sang from beside me.

I scowled, though I had no idea if any of them were even looking at me to even notice. I decided to voice my objections again. It was better than staring at darkness while they snickered and drove me off to who knows where.

"This is so stupid," I muttered, my hand rising to the blindfold.

"Don't even think about it!" Claire cried the moment I touched the fabric tied around my head. My hand received a stinging slap for its efforts.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing the top of my hand. "Jesus, Kuh-laire."

Well, at least someone was paying attention to me. I scowled in Claire's direction specifically anyways.

"You're going to ruin the surprise," Claire told me. I could just _hear_ the stupid smirk on my best friend's face.

"Don't make us tie you up," Cam threatened from in front of me in what I assumed through the process of elimination was the passenger seat.

I let out a loud huff of frustration, at which the others all snickered. "I've told you guys before, but I'll say it again because apparently you all seem to have forgotten. _I_… _hate_… _surprises_."

"Block," Derrick sighed from where he sat at the wheel. "That can't be true. If I remember correctly, you ended up loving your anniversary surprise."

"That wasn't a surprise," I would have rolled my eyes if anyone could have seen them. Or if my eyes were open to be rolled. Could you even roll your eyes when they were closed? I didn't bother testing it. I settled on making my tone drip with condensation. Hopefully that'll send him the message. How did I let him talk me into this again? "I gave you a list of presents to choose from. That's as 'surprised' as I get."

"So… you're saying you've never experienced a real surprise in your life?" Cam's incredulous voice interrupted whatever Derrick had been about to say.

"Yes?" I replied with a furrowed brow. Honestly, why was that surprising? Didn't I _just_ say I hated them? Why would I go around hoping for more experiences I was bound to hate?

"Then how do you know you hate them?" Cam cried loudly, as if I had personally affronted him by insulting his mother or Claire or something.

I dug my heels into the bottom of Derrick's car and my nails into my palms, trying not to grit my teeth in annoyance.

"How about we play a guessing game?" Claire cut in cheerfully before I could make a scathing remark. "If you guess right, we'll tell you. How about that? Then it won't be _as_ big of a surprise."

I tilted my head, staring at nothing, but darkness in Claire's direction. Making it a challenge had definitely caught my attention and making it a game guaranteed my motivation to win. I smiled brightly. "Okay."

I tapped my fingers against my new dark wash skinny jeans. "Is it… a party at the Ritz?"

Cam actually snorted. I scowled at the back of his seat. That's okay. I was glad it wasn't that anyways; I wasn't exactly dressed for a party.

"Is it… dinner at Per Se?" My heart quickened at the thought, my mouth already watering.

"Nope," Derrick sang with a laugh.

"Is it anywhere in the city?" I snapped.

This game was not fun anymore.

"No," Claire tried to tell me. "It's—"

"No, don't give her any hints," Derrick snickered.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest in anger, feeling a chagrined blush overtake my cheeks. And the worst part was that I couldn't even tell if anyone noticed because of the stupid blindfold. "If it's not in the city, then _where_? Derrick's house?"

"No," Derrick laughed again and I scowled harder. I took offense to the way he seemed to be enjoying shooting me down. Ooh, just wait until we were out of the car and I was out of this blindfold. The moment I got my hands on him… I would relish stabbing him with my nails, or maybe I should _shoot him_ down, so he'd know how I was feeling.

"Then _what_?" I finally snapped, my tone scathing and serving as a warning for anyone with an appreciation of life. I wracked my brain for ideas. Where the hell would they take me? Maybe I was thinking too much like myself. I had to get into their heads. Who knows what ridiculous ideas Derrick and Cam together would come up with for me. I tried something completely idiotic that only the boys would think was a good idea for me. "_The mall_?"

Apparently, they all wanted to die the moment I was free, because Claire giggled beside me and Cam snorted again. Derrick laughed loudest of all.

Okay, that's it. I was _so_ done.

I let out a cry of fury. "Oh my freaking god! It's confirmed," I could hear the whine in my voice, but I plowed on. "I hate surprises. Because if it's none of those, I already know I won't like it."

"Aw," Claire tried to sooth me through her giggles. I did not appreciate her siding with the boys in my time of need. Not at all. "It's ok—kay, Massie. I think you'll e—enjoy this?"

I glared in Claire's direction. Actually, I was pretty sure I wouldn't. Because if this was how it's going to be the whole trip, I already hated it. All that guessing game did was raise my hopes and then dropped a big stinking vat of garbage juice over it because all my hopes were dashed right back down.

"If it's none of those, then where are you taking me?" I cried, dropping my hands on the leather upholstery of Derrick's car in frustration.

"It's a surp—"

"Don't," I cut across my boyfriend instantly, pouting petulantly, "Even. Bother."

I could hear _and_ visualize all their smirks now.

I sighed loudly, leaning back and tilting my head back against the headrest. I wiggled in my spot, my lips still in a pout. "For all I know, you all could have finally snapped and teamed up—no, ganged up—on me together to take me to the middle of nowhere to kill me and dispose of my body."

I waited for Claire's shocked protest and Derrick and Cam's laughter, or at least acknowledgement, after that statement, but I was met with deafening silence instead.

My head snapped upright and adrenaline crashed against like a tsunami in my veins. My heartbeat seemed louder than my cry of anger. I ripped off my blindfold roughly before Claire could stop me.

"Oh my god," I cried loudly, my eyes watering at the sudden blinding light. I glimpsed green trees, green shrubs, and more green trees outside the car window. We really were in the middle of nowhere. "You're fucking kidding me!"

Cam laughed cheerfully, not even noticing or completely disregarding my increased breathing. "We're going camping!"

"Surprise?" Derrick tried, turning back to face me, his brow raised like he knew he was staring into the face of his death.

_Oh, hell no._ I turned and lunged for Derrick's door handle.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** i tried to be funny. it didn't work. this happened instead. idk, i just like snobby!massie, okay?

this will be short. i think 2 more chaps. it was just for funsies.

okbyenow


End file.
